


Body High

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sakura eats pussy like it's her last meal, Threesome, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Sakura isn’t one for what-ifs in life, she wants to be free and explore the world, including the sexual one. She has a friends with benefits relationship with two people who are on track to meet one another in a rather unexpected way.~~~Ino snorted. “Do you always schedule sex like you do patients?”“Well occasionally there are walk-ins,” she teased. Ino blushed and they shared a chaste kiss before Sakura continued. “And sometimes they show up early.”Confusion flitted across Ino's face before realization hit her. She looked over and met Kakashi’s gaze before bolting upright with a squeak and attempted to cover her breasts.





	Body High

**Author's Note:**

> Deni still lives. I'm still writing and I know it's been a long time I've posted anything for this fandom. So have this almost 11k gift/apology. It's nothing but filth. I have no regrets only that it took me so long to get this out. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

Sakura was a woman on a mission. It was her first day off in over a week and she was fully using it to her advantage. She’d already taken care of laundry and cleaning, and was freshly showered. All she had left to do was prepare lunch and then finish getting ready. 

The rest of her day was booked with a rather special shinobi - and she had zero plans to leave her apartment, much less her bed, for anything. Sakura had been looking forward to today ever since the plans were made a few days prior. It had been a while since she’d seen her favorite ex-sensei and current bed partner, a long time for Sakura at least. He’d made it clear that he had intentions to make up for lost time, so no one could fault Sakura for the happy sway of her hips as she read over a recipe in one of her mother’s cook books. 

Her tank top and shorts stuck to her still slightly damp skin and a small towel rested across her shoulders, soaking up the excess water from her hair. She turned on the radio and began pulling out some vegetables to prepare for lunch. A couple songs later and most of the cabbage and onion was ready. Sakura poured herself a drink, pleased with her timing and the overall happy feeling of the day. Nothing was going to ruin it.

Sakura turned on the tap to rinse the dishes when there was a knock at the door. She turned off the water and listened, hoping maybe she’d just heard things, but the knock came again. She pulled a face as she tossed the dish towel; hopefully this was something simple.

The breath caught in her throat as she opened the door to see Ino there. Ino was never simple. 

“Good, you’re home!” the blonde gushed as she entered.

Sakura shut the door and turned to regard her friend. “Come on in,” she quipped dryly.

Bright blue eyes smiled at her. “You were going to invite me in, I was just saving you the hassle.”

“Sure, sure,” Sakura replied, tearing her gaze away from Ino’s alluring smile as she approached the stove.

Her friend followed, that easy smile still playing on her lips. “I thought I smelled rice. Are you cooking?”

“Isn’t that what it looks like?”

Ino snorted. “Okay, whose pants are you getting into?”

“What?” Sakura turned and eyed her friend in surprise. But really Ino looked so gorgeous standing there with her hips cocked out to the side, the flower-printed skirt she wore fluttered above her knees. The move was far too exaggerated and Sakura figured that Ino had  _ wanted _ her to look.

Ino’s smile was sly, knowing but innocent. “You only ever cook like that when you’re having a bedroom endurance event.”

Sakura blushed and turned away. “I do not.”

Ino’s hand was suddenly at her hip and her voice was hot against Sakura’s ear. “Please, you’ve even given me the refuel and stay hydrated speech. Or has it been so long that you’ve forgotten?”

Sakura pulled herself away from Ino. “Trust me, Pig, there’s not much anyone would ever be able to forget when it comes to you.”

There was a slight widening to Ino’s eyes and her cheeks tinted pink. “Don’t try to distract me by being charming!”

At this Sakura grinned. “And what am I distracting you from?”

“Getting an answer. So who are you planning on getting horizontal with?”

Sakura knew she probably shouldn’t indulge her, but she had little impulse control around her bestie. “Why? Are you jealous?”

Of all the possible replies, Sakura hadn’t expected Ino to pout. “Maybe.”

Wait, had Sakura heard that correctly? Ino was jealous - well, maybe? It was true that it had been some time since they’d been together, but Ino had known from the beginning that this was all just for fun, that they weren’t dating.

“Ino, you know that what we have-”

“Is just to get each other off, yeah. We’re open to see whoever else we want, but…”

Sakura let her eyes travel Ino’s face. For as loud and confident as her friend was always perceived to be, the blonde had her share of insecurities and doubts. “But?” Sakura prodded.

“But it’s been so long. I figured you would’ve… that we would’ve gotten back together by now.”

Sakura wrapped her arm around Ino, snaking her fingers around to the back of her neck. Her eyes trained to the blonde’s lips and she leaned in, feeling their breath mingle. “Yeah, that last time was pretty hot. I think about it sometimes when I touch myself.” Sakura’s fingers wove their way into Ino’s hair and their noses brushed. “But you know what they say about anticipation, how it makes everything…” Sakura paused, glancing up and noting how Ino’s eyes had darkened, how her skin warmed under her fingers. “... better.”

Ino hummed as Sakura closed the distance and meshed their lips together. Ino tugged at her hips, pulling Sakura closer as their tongues met. Her head angled down, allowing Sakura more access and feeling her tongue rove over hers. They kissed long and hard until Ino was clawing at Sakura’s ass, breath ragged.

Sakura cupped the blonde’s face as she pulled away and cast her a wide smile. “I liked that.”

Ino’s reply was a dreamy “me too” before the rosette snickered and kissed her on the nose. “That’s gonna have to hold you over.”

The comment sobered Ino up. “Eh?! Oh, come on Sakura!”

“Why are you so persistent anyway? You love a good tease. Remember that one week when I teased you but didn’t let you come and-”

Ino covered her friend’s mouth. “And you made me come so hard I passed out. Yeah, that’s your favorite story.”

Sakura pulled her hand away, and teased her with a wicked grin. “If you were me that’d be your favorite, too.”

“FYI, that is my favorite,” Ino snapped back.

The pair stared at each other for a pregnant moment and then they laughed together. Sakura took her by the arms. “What’s up with you? You’re usually a lot less hostile when you come to me for sex. Or is it because I’m turning you down?”

“It’s because it’s been a long time! And yes, you turned me down, and yes, I know you have someone coming over but our team is leaving tomorrow and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. I need to release this energy and focus! And I… I like it with you best,” she admitted, though the last part was remarkably quieter than the rest. 

Sakura felt warm, and special, and maybe a little turned on. So, of course she’d ruin the moment. “Oh you do? Which part do you like the most? Is it the tongue trick? I told you it’s better than dick.”

“Oh shut up, Forehead,” Ino clipped, cheeks flushed. “I’ll just leave you to it and go hunt down an Inuzuka or something.”

But Sakura grabbed Ino by the elbow and pulled their bodies close together. It was still a bit early, and she figured with Kakashi’s habitual tardiness she had plenty of time to spare. She cupped Ino’s face and met her gaze. “I’m offended. An Inuzuka could never make you come like I do.”

Ino breathed Sakura’s name shakily against her lips, and then they kissed again. This time Sakura pulled their bodies flush together, letting her hands roam the blonde’s body. Ino’s breasts were one of her favorites - they were bigger, more full than her own. She loved to play with them, to rub and kiss them, to suck on those perfectly perky nipples. She wasted little time setting her touch under Ino’s shirt. 

Ino hummed and mewled as Sakura kneaded her breasts before tugging the cups of her bra down. A nipple was tenderly stroked before being pinched between deft fingers. Ino gasped, breaking the kiss, and Sakura attached her mouth to her neck as she guided Ino backwards.

Upon making contact with the kitchen table, Ino leant on it for support as Sakura’s lips devoured her skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses. One hand sat at Ino’s back for support while the other inched up the inside of her leg, tracing around her knee before sliding under her skirt. The tip of Sakura’s tongue trailed up Ino’s neck before nipping at the sensitive spot under her ear. But then she paused as her hand found its target. 

Sakura pulled back, meeting Ino’s blushing but otherwise confident face, and grinned herself. “You’re not wearing any panties. You came with this planned out.”

Ino replied with a smile of her own. “Hopeful preparation.”

“Let’s see how prepared you really are then.”

Ino squeaked as Sakura suddenly dropped between her legs, shoving her knees apart. Heated green eyes turned up to hold Ino’s gaze as she lifted the skirt, little by little, up her thighs. Her thumbs grazed over smooth shaven skin, up against the sides of her clit, and into the trimmed thatch of pubic hair adorning her mound.

Sakura’s head disappeared under the skirt and then Ino felt hot lips against her southern ones, kissing her slowly. Sakura’s tongue teased and traced, gently lapping at her as if she were kissing her mouth and prompting her to - 

Ino gasped as Sakura pushed her tongue between her folds, hands holding her thighs apart as her pussy opened for Sakura’s exploring tongue. 

The rosette hummed against her as she wriggled her tongue and then slipped it out so she could swallow. Ino was tangy and musky, an exotic flavor all her own, and one Sakura was a glutton for. She’d been with her share of women, but none were as open, free, and wonderful as her best friend. 

Ino moaned as Sakura’s kiss trailed up to her clit. The rosette could be harsh and merciless or gentle and teasing, and as her lips closed over her clit, Ino was pleased by the sensual wave of her tongue. Sakura never treated oral the way Ino experienced it with most men. Most men saw it as a chore, an obligatory prerequisite for sticking their dick in, and it didn’t matter how long they did it. But not Sakura.

Sakura treated pussy like a long lost lover, reunited. The way her lips and tongue worked her, kissed her as deep as she could, was heavenly. The attention she paid Ino had her breathing ragged, and she was only using her mouth.

Sakura sucked Ino’s clit into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it as she prodded a fingertip at her entrance. Ino’s head fell back as she felt Sakura push a single finger inside her and then work into a steady rhythm.

Ino’s fingers sank into Sakura’s hair. She had no idea who her friend was meeting later, but she was satisfied by the idea that Sakura still chose to have her first. And then she moaned as Sakura thrust in a second finger. The rosette pulled back, sucking hard on Ino’s clit and earning a harsh gasp. “Mmm… you’re so wet.”

“It’s been a-- ooh!”

“A long time, I remember,” Sakura commented as she teased soft kisses up along Ino’s thigh. Sakura loved hearing Ino’s voice, especially when she mewled and whined. She loved everything else, too, but those sounds of desperation for release were always the sexiest. And now as she dragged her teeth across the juncture of her inner thigh, twin digits hammering into her slick heat, Sakura was drunk on the sounds that came tumbling from the blonde’s lips. 

The rosette licked her lips before closing them around Ino’s clit, her tongue battering against the tight bundle of nerves. The blonde cried out as her hands gripped at Sakura’s head and her hips rocked against her mouth. 

Ino felt like she was drowning in liquid fire, tiny sparks of pleasure danced over her skin, and she couldn’t stop her body from trembling even if she wanted to. Just when she felt like release was within reach, Sakura’s fingers slowed, dragging in and out of her hole with a sort of lazy languidness that would put Shikamaru to shame. It felt so unbelievably incredible, but it wasn’t near enough what she wanted, what she needed, to come.

“Sakura… please.. Plea--ahh!”

Ino hadn’t been expecting the sudden suction to her clit or the speedy roll of Sakura’s hand as her fingers angled inside Ino’s dripping pussy.

“Oh! Fuu- Sakura! Mmm… don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Stop did not currently exist in Sakura’s vocabulary. Her hand rocked harder, faster, glancing Ino’s g-spot as she continued to suck her clit. The blonde’s pretty pornographic moans turned into keening cries of uncontrolled euphoria as Sakura gifted her with orgasm.

The table shook as Ino collapsed back onto it, breath falling hard as her body still trembled with aftershocks at Sakura’s teasing touch. The rosette kissed along Ino’s abdomen as she slipped her fingers free. Ino sighed, them hummed, content as Sakura’s lips brushed her navel.  Sakura let her wet touch glide up her friend’s body until her slick fingers found her breast, curling around the pebbled peak of it. Sakura slowly made her way up toned muscle and delicate skin, pushing her shirt up as she went.

Ino gasped as her breast was roughly squeezed and then Sakura’s mouth was covering her and licking and sucking at the juices she’d spread there. 

Ino tugged her mouth up and crashed their mouths together, their tongues immediately coming out to tangle with one another.

“That was so good,” Ino muttered as her lips were freed.

Sakura nipped at her ear. “What makes you think we’re done?”

“But your date-”

“Can wait for once.” Sakura quieted her with a kiss. “Now, get your ass to my bed.”

* * *

 

Kakashi managed to wrap up his last meeting earlier than expected, and then spent an indeterminate amount of time at the mirror wrapped in nothing but a towel. It was stupid; he was well aware that by the end of the day it didn't matter what his hair looked like, or if he’d moisturized, or shaved away every single unwanted hair. But the build was just as exciting, and being with Sakura made him crazy. He didn't feel this spirited even when he’d been in his 20s... and besides he liked to look good for her.

He picked up a bottle of sake, a modest handful of flowers, and a pack of condoms. Sakura was on birth control, but the added precaution was nice. He ventured across the scenic side of the village, but his feet carried him quickly to her apartment building and up four flights of stairs to stop outside her door.

He had expected his meetings to keep him busy for longer, so they had agreed upon 2 o'clock. It was currently just a little before one, and if anything he could surprise her and be early for once. Stranger things have happened.

Kakashi tugged at his collar and then knocked. When she didn't answer he tried the door and found it open. He entered and quietly shut the door behind him. He could smell the rice, and as he peeked into the kitchen he noticed the vegetables prepped on the counter. But Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He set down the bottle of sake and bent to pick up the towel from the floor; it was still slightly damp. Where could she be?

He was about to call out for her when he heard a faint moan. His interest was instantly piqued and he silently made his way down the hall. He heard another moan and was turned on by the idea that she may be getting a head start, and that he may catch a nice view. He pressed his hand to the door and smirked as he began to push it open. The witty one liner he had conjured up died in his throat as he realized immediately that Sakura wasn’t alone.

For a brief moment Kakashi thought he walked into the wrong apartment, but he was definitely standing on Sakura's ugly carpeting, and that was definitely her diagram of the chakra pathways on the walls, and there was simply no mistaking her hair or her voice.

She was lying flat on her back, fully dressed, with a fully naked Ino lying back on top of her. Sakura was using her legs to keep Ino’s open, and Kakashi’s gaze was drawn between them and to Sakura’s fingers thrusting in and out of Ino. Her other hand was busy massaging Ino's breast. He blushed seeing Sakura’s friend so intimately. He had always known that his arrangement with Sakura was strictly physical and that she also saw other people. So did Kakashi. But he never would have thought that the rumors were true and that she was also tangled up with her best friend... literally and figuratively, he mused.

Kakashi should have looked away, backed up slowly, and came back after two, but he found himself rooted to the spot. One wrong breath and he felt they’d notice him - even if in reality the whole village could have been looking on and neither woman would have paid any mind. That and the scene before him was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Ino’s body was flush with desire as she trembled atop Sakura, her breasts bouncing with every jerk of her body as Sakura pleasured her with adept fingers. The wet slap of her hand against Ino’s center was louder than the whimpers spilling from her mouth, but her cries were steadily escalating.

And Sakura, gods she was like a queen - a very smug, self-satisfied queen as her lips were curled in a nearly permanent smirk. Her attention was solely on her partner, eyes sparkling as Ino let out a long whine. 

“Mmm… that feel good?”

“Yes! Yes...ohhh… Sakura, please…”

Sakura's small hand palmed a breast, tweaking the nipple as she kissed Ino’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want,” her friend panted in reply.

“But I want to hear you say it.”

Ino’s hands fisted in the sheets as her face twisted in pleasure. Kakashi swallowed thickly as he followed the undulation of the blonde's body and Sakura’s persistent thrust of fingers.

“Sakura! Oh fuck… Sakura, make me come… please!”

Warmth flooded Kakashi’s body as Sakura's other hand slid down Ino’s body and slipped between her legs. Ino cried out, her hands snapping to wrap around Sakura's wrists as her body jerked and shivered. The flex of muscle in Sakura's arms was so sexy, and other parts of him wholeheartedly agreed.

Ino's head whipped to the side, her features scrunching up almost as if in pain, but Kakashi knew better.

“Ah… I'm gonna-!” Ino pressed her lips tightly together, trying to keep some composure. 

But Sakura was having none of it. Liquid heat pulsed straight to Kakashi’s hardening cock as Sakura licked up Ino’s neck. Her tongue curled around her earlobe before her teeth scraped over it. “Come for me, Ino,” she hissed into her ear.

Ino’s whines grew louder, almost to the point of sobs, before she shouted an expletive, her back arching. With her feet firmly planted, Sakura lifted her body, staying with Ino as she came, her fingers never stopping. 

Sakura bit back a smile, moaning along with Ino as she rode out her orgasm. “Good girl.”

Kakashi could feel himself twitch in the confines of his pants as the girls collapsed back onto the bed. Sakura looked so happy, so at home, intertwined with someone else. He wondered if she looked that content when with him. Honestly, he was usually so spent, focused on returning his own breath, that he never watched her.

Her fingers stroked down Ino’s neck as she rolled over toward her, and then she leaned down and captured her mouth. Ino shivered as Sakura's touch skimmed her body; then Sakura pinched a nipple and Ino moaned as she broke the kiss.

“Gods Forehead, you're insatiable. Give me at least five minutes!”

Kakashi almost chuckled, Sakura's sexual appetite could be considered ravenous. But the smile froze on his face as Sakura looked up. Their eyes met and surprise briefly flashed through hers. Then the rosette smiled and looked back to Ino. “Which is why I have a two o’clock.”

Ino snorted. “Do you always schedule sex like you do patients?”

“Well occasionally there are walk-ins,” she teased.  Ino blushed and they shared a chaste kiss before Sakura continued. “And sometimes they show up early.”

Confusion flitted across Ino's face before realization hit her. She looked over and met Kakashi’s gaze before bolting upright with a squeak and attempted to cover her breasts.

Sakura only laughed and kissed at Ino’s neck. “I think he's already gotten an eyeful, haven't you Kakashi?”

It was his turn to sputter and feel embarrassed. “Uh… I didn't mean to, but… yes?”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” he affirmed, feeling quite foolish, his cheeks hot. But Sakura only continued to chuckle at the situation.

And then another revelation struck Ino and she looked back to Sakura, scandalized. “You're fucking Kakashi?!”

The rosette's smile grew. “Well, to be fair, sometimes he fucks me.”

At this Kakashi did laugh, only to cover it with a cough as Ino turned back to him. Sakura sat up behind Ino and wrapped her arms around her.

“Don't be so upset,” she purred as she worked her hands down, caressing Ino’s body.

“I… I’m really sorry,” Kakashi offered. “I was just trying to surprise sakura. I didn’t think… uh… well…”

“Didn’t think you’d find me in the middle of giving someone a mind blowing orgasm?”

“Sakura!” Ino whined, mortified.

“Oh, I'm sorry, am I understating or overstating how good it was?” she teased before kissing the side of Ino’s face. “Don’t worry, Kakashi is secretive. No one else will know.”

Ino’s bright hazes met his again and he nodded. Sakura’s hands hadn’t stopped teasing Ino’s skin and she pressed her lips to her shoulder. “See? Besides being a good secret keeper, you wanna know what else Kakashi is?”

Her deep green eyes pinned Kakashi in place and he watched as she nuzzled Ino’s throat, her fingers teasing the top of Ino’s breasts pushed up by her still crossed arms. Ino seemed to deflate and relax, and that’s when he noticed Sakura’s other hand rubbing along her thigh. 

“What?” the blonde asked, curious, her gaze falling on said jounin.

“Kakashi is kind, and giving, and passionate,” Sakura began, her hand inching higher up Ino’s thigh with every word. She nipped at Ino’s ear as she coaxed her to lower her arms. “He has incredible bedside manner and the stamina to boot. Not to mention he’s a wonderful kisser.”

The man in discussion felt a bit proud hearing her talk about him in such a way, even if there were caution flags going up.

“He’s also a bit of an overachiever, especially in bed… which is great because he has a huge cock.”

Kakashi’s face flushed; he didn’t think he was that big. But then he was more interested in the soft moan and the hand wedged between Ino’s legs. Sakura was trailing kisses along Ino’s jaw and the blonde seemed to be in heaven.

Sakura winked at him and then sat up a little straighter. “He’s also very appreciative of the female body. You should show him more of yours. I mean… he  _ has _ already seen it.”

Ino looked up at Kakashi, she couldn’t deny that he was handsome, even if she was basing it off of rumors, and the mystery of what was under the mask only upped the appeal. Sakura trusted him and thought highly of him. And there was a  _ very _ evident bulge at the front of his pants and she wondered just how big he was and… wait. Did Ino really just wonder how big Kakashi’s dick was? But then Sakura was massaging her breasts and kissing the back of her neck and she got swept up in the delightful feeling.

“Your breasts are so beautiful, so soft… If Kakashi wanted to come over here and touch them, would that be okay?”

Ino nodded as she met Kakashi’s gaze. Sakura smirked as she glanced at him as well. “Set the flowers down, which are lovely by the way, and get over here.”

Kakashi nodded again, setting the flowers down like some awkward teenager, and stepped forward. He didn’t know what to say as he came closer and kneeled in front of the bed, worried that any comment would ruin this blessed opportunity before him.

Sakura smiled as he lifted his hand; she took it in her own and then set it over Ino’s breast. She guided Kakashi’s hand into moving before she sat back and watched, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on Ino’s back.

Kakashi watched as Ino’s eyes fluttered close and then he drew his attention to her breasts, taking a moment to truly feel the weight of her in his hand and the soft warmth of her skin. He kneaded the supple flesh a little harder, gauging her reaction, and was pleased by the soft mewl. 

“Her nipples are really sensitive,” Sakura commented so nonchalantly she could’ve been talking about the weather.

At this information, Kakashi curled his fingers in, pinching one dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ino gasped, a tiny noise of approval tumbling out. Sakura hummed as she watched them, sweeping Ino’s hair off her shoulder. “If Kakashi wanted to kiss you, would that be okay, too?”

Kakashi caught Sakura’s signal and followed through, pinching her nipple again.  “Mmm… yes,” Ino breathed, her hand reaching for him. Her fingers curled into his hair and he had just enough time to slip his mask down before she smashed his lips to hers

Ino sighed, his mouth was warm and strong as he devoured her, his tongue curling against hers as he thoroughly explored the cavern of her mouth. She was left breathless and as she cracked her eyes open it was to see Sakura reaching over her, pulling Kakashi’s shirt off.

Ino nearly pouted. Shinobi were well-known for their amazing physiques and Kakashi was no exception. He was all lean muscle and Ino followed the mouth watering lines of his torso as his arms stretched over his head and he was fully freed. And the rumors of his good looks didn’t disappoint. He looked younger without the mask to hide his features. The beauty mark on his chin had to be the cutest fucking thing ever. She was so taken with seeing his face that she missed Sakura beginning to undress behind her, but Kakashi didn’t. 

He sent Ino a wicked grin and it sent a jolt of reality through her. She was really in this situation that only happened in badly written porn. Then Sakura’s naked body pressed up to hers from behind, her arms circling her waist, and this time, the knowledge that this was real sent a flood of warmth through her.

Kakashi’s hands were hot on Ino’s legs as his touch explored her. Sakura continued to rub over Ino’s arms, her nails tenderly scratching the skin as she kissed the side of her neck.

“Can I kiss you again, Ino?”

The baritone timbre of his voice gave her butterflies; the unmistakable want in his tone set her on fire. The thought of his lips on her again compelled her to reply. “Please.”

But he didn’t lean in how she expected, and Ino gasped as he kissed her thigh. She could’ve sworn she heard Sakura snicker, but all she could focus on was Kakashi’s head between her legs. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin on her inner thigh as his other hand coaxed her opposite leg to fall open more to allow him room.

His eyes closed as his lips and tongue moved higher, and then he breathed her in deep, and Ino was nearly mortified he’d done such a thing until he sighed against her thigh. His hot breath rolled over her followed by an appreciative moan. Sakura then reminded Ino of her presence by pinching her nipples. Ino’s body jerked in response, and Kakashi gave her no time to recover as his tongue passed over her clit. A sharp gasp left her and she reclined against Sakura’s body as Kakashi tugged her closer to his mouth. 

Ino’s body felt wonderful under Kakashi’s touch, all full soft curves and smooth skin. It was evident that Ino not only took care of her body as a kunoichi, but her skin as well. She rivaled any of the finest silk sheets he’d ever slept in, and Kakashi nearly felt embarrassed by the rough texture of his fingers - hell, his whole body was battle-worn. But she moaned and sighed as if in heaven as he dragged his touch down from her hips. Her fingers sunk into his hair and she whimpered for more. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, and knowing that Sakura was involved as well made the restriction of his pants harder to bear. 

As if reading his mind, or perhaps because she was ready to continue herself, Sakura spoke up. “If you think his tongue feels good, you should feel his cock.”

Ino quivered at Sakura’s words, as hands massaged her breasts. The rosette wouldn’t deny how turned on she was at the moment. She was rather pleased that her two partners were getting along so well. “Take your pants off, Kakashi,” Sakura ordered, voice breathy and heavy with desire.

He hummed his acknowledgement as his lips closed around Ino’s clit. She uttered a curse as her legs tried to close around him, but he kept them held open as he suckled the sensitive pearl and rolled his tongue against it.

“Show off,” Sakura muttered.

Ino moaned as he slowed and pulled away with a final suck. Kakashi looked up to the ladies and grinned, his lips and chin covered in Ino’s juices. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and then went straight for his pants. He was the only one left in any clothing, and he had plans to remedy that.

“Damn,” Ino whispered as he stood and pushed them down his legs. He wasn’t the biggest Ino had ever seen - or been with - but he definitely wasn’t lacking. His erection stood proud, hard, with the slightest curve and a thick drop of precome beaded at the tip of him. The blonde licked her lips, tempted to reach out and envelope him in her mouth.

But Sakura gripped him and unrolled a condom over him instead, and Kakashi smirked. “There's always later for more of that.”

Ino didn't think she could be any more turned on, but if she could it would be then, knowing she was going to have him inside her.

Sakura climbed back onto the bed behind Ino and nodded to encourage him; she felt like she was going to burst with all the teasing and she hadn't even been touched yet. Why hadn't she ever thought of this sooner?

“You’re going to love how he feels inside you,” their host purred.

Kakashi knelt on the bed, taking himself in his hand. His gaze flickered up to Sakura who was content to be drawing teasing patterns over Ino’s breast. “You’re okay with this?”

Sakura nodded and stretched her neck to lean toward him and closed the gap. “I trust you both and I plan on having my turn with you, too.”

He smiled and then kissed her, moaning into her mouth as Ino’s hands suddenly grabbed his ass and squeezed.

“You better hurry,” Sakura murmured against his lips.

Kakashi pulled back and looked down to Ino. “Are you sure?”

Ino took a soft breath as she felt the head of him brush against her labia - up and down, up and down. He was such a tease. 

He knew she was going to say yes, he was just waiting on the word. Sakura continued to caress her, and she hummed in pleasure as she met Kakashi’s gaze.

“Yes-sss!”  Ino hissed as he pushed forward into her before the word was fully out of her mouth. 

His hips circled, teasing her before he withdrew and then rocked his hips forward again. He filled her deeper, this time inching further inside with every roll of his pelvis. Ino couldn't breathe, couldn't see; all she was aware of was his thick length driving deep inside and the feel of him sliding against her walls.

Kakashi was moving purposely slow, his hands curled around her hips as he slid in and out until he nearly filled her completely. He swiveled his hips and then bucked against her, moaning low and deep as she gasped and dropped a throaty “Fuck.”

Sakura was so turned on watching their union, how satisfied they were joined together. Ino's hand curled around Sakura’s forearm as Kakashi began to move.

“You feel so good… fuck, Ino…” Kakashi’s head fell back as he kept the unhurried rhythm. “So wet…”

“You're welcome,” Sakura teased.

Ino's giggle turned into a moan as Sakura's hand slipped between her legs. She smeared Ino's essence around as she rubbed her clit. Kakashi's head pitched forward and his smoldering gaze fixed on Sakura. A small growl rumbled from between his lips. “Thank you.”

Kakashi leaned forward, pushing Ino’s knees up and out to either side to make room for his body. She groaned as the angled changed, feeling as if he were hitting her deeper than possible. Over Ino's shoulder  he sealed his lips to Sakura's, tongue gliding along hers with a fervor that matched his hips.

“Ooh… fuck yes! Kakashi,” Ino whimpered out, wedged between them

Sakura broke the kiss, running her hand across Ino’s body. “I told you you'd love it.” 

Ino moaned again as Sakura moved from behind her, letting her lie flat on her back. Kakashi tugged her closer and changed the angle of his hips as he drove into her. Ino could feel her whole body tingling and she reached for Sakura, halting whatever she was doing. This amazing moment was only possible because of her and Ino wanted to show her how thankful she was.

“Please… please come here,” Ino urged as she pulled on the back of Sakura's knee. The rosette happily followed her friend’s silent instructions. 

Kakashi thought he was going to die when Sakura straddled Ino's face. Ino’s arms curled around Sakura’s legs almost immediately, and as Sakura lifted her gaze to hold Kakashi’s stare, a harsh breath was driven from her. Ino’s tongue had flattened over her clit and began to flick against it.

Sakura’s eyes fell close as she absorbed the sensation; she was already so turned on that the bliss was overflowing. She reached down and grabbed Ino's breasts, massaging them as tiny tremors shook her body. Kakashi watched on as Ino’s hands lifted and blindly felt up Sakura’s body until she found her breasts, reciprocating the gesture.

Sakura's mouth parted before pearly white teeth sunk into her bottom lip, fighting back the sounds as Ino tweaked her nipples.

But Kakashi wanted to hear her moans and cries; he wanted to kiss her senseless so all she could do was let it all out. He leaned forward again and nipped at Sakura’s lips. She followed after him, leaning forward more, and they met for a proper kiss. 

Ino’s hands slid down Sakura's body until she had a firm grasp on her hips, and then she unleashed the power of her mouth. Sakura exploded and  Kakashi found himself drowning on her moans, trying to keep up with her frantic pace until she needed to properly breathe.

“Ah! Ino... so good! Ooh,” Sakura whimpered.

If Kakashi could have gotten harder, he would have as Ino rocked Sakura's body over her mouth. He tore his eyes from the sight before him, but that only allowed him to focus on the pleasure of being so fully encased in Ino’s hot, slick passage. Sakura’s hands fell over Kakashi’s behind Ino's knees and she shot him a knowing smile before sliding her hands to Ino's ankles and holding her legs up and apart. Kakashi grunted, resting his palms on the back of Ino's thighs as he pounded into her. Ino’s cries were muffled by Sakura, her hips tilted just right so the blonde's lips rubbed her clit with every breath and every moan.

Sakura shivered as the pleasure from Ino’s mouth ran up her spine. Her hands flexed around Ino's ankles as her gaze swept along her legs to where kakashi was joined with her. It was surely a sight to behold - his thick length disappearing inside her again and again, the intoxicating clench of muscle as he worked himself, and those gravelly noises he made while trying to keep his breathing steady. He was so fucking sexy and Sakura  _ craved _ him.

Ino couldn't stop from voicing her enjoyment, even with Sakura's pussy over her mouth. Kakashi felt so good inside her, sliding along her passage and hitting her so deep. She tried to translate the pleasurable experience she felt into her tongue so Sakura could feel it, too. She wanted her friend to come right there on her tongue; the thought alone strengthened her resolve, and she sucked on Sakura's clit, humming when she cried out.

Ino could feel her legs being lowered until just Kakashi’s hands remained. His pace slowed and Ino groaned as she could feel how wet she was with each carefully measured thrust. She could tell Sakura was moving, too; she could feel her body heat and then she could feel her tongue.

Kakashi cursed low and deep as Sakura's tongue darted out across Ino’s clit causing the blonde to tense under the pleasurable assault. He readjusted his grip on Ino's thighs, holding her legs open for Sakura who was watching the meeting of their bodies with intense interest. Kakashi was well aware of the rosette’s oral talents, but he’d never known that she knew her way around a woman's body, too. Seeing her like this was almost too much to take; she was so incredibly sexy as she teased Ino into a whimpering mess. 

But the way Sakura was panting she was getting close, too. Her hands fisted into the bed sheets as her head jerked away from Ino’s center, her hips were being pulled back as the blonde moved her over her mouth faster.

“Ino! O-oh… I'm... I'm coming!”

Kakashi pulled out from Ino and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock in an attempt to edge away from climax. He could already feel the first signs of it, and he wasn't ready in the least for this to be over. Sakura's ardent shout as she hit release echoed in the room, and in his ears, and he took a deep breath to steady himself because fuck that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

The rosette’s body shook as Ino’s tongue finally slowed to a stop. Sakura climbed off of Ino with a dazed hum and lazily kissed her way up the blonde's body as she turned, gathering her breath. She felt loose after her first orgasm and she couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her. Sakura wiped Ino’s mouth with an airy chuckle before leaning in and kissing her in appreciation. 

Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura as she deepened the kiss, taking a moment to taste each other and themselves. Ino's fingers skimmed down Sakura's back and curved around her ass. The rosette moaned as Ino squeezed her and then abandon her lips to trail along her neck. Sakura’s skin was kissed, licked, and sucked, working her back into this state of unfulfilled desire. She cooed as Ino teased a nipple trapped between her teeth, and then remembered that there was another guest.

Sakura lifted her head and looked back to lock eyes with Kakashi as she beckoned him closer. She sat up, pulling herself away from Ino, grinning as he sunk his knee on to the bed beside her. She caught his face between her hands and kissed him hard, hot, and full of passion. He tried guiding her onto her back, off of Ino but she fought against it. Chuckling, Sakura maneuvered Kakashi down to where he was sitting and she crawled off of Ino and into his lap.

Kakashi found himself grinning as they kissed again. “Can't just let me have fun with you,” he teased.

She kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as she pulled away. “I can... just not until  _ we're _ done having fun with you first.”

He went to reply but moaned instead as she took his length in her hand and guided it to her entrance.

“I've been looking forward to this all day,” Sakura murmured against his skin before sinking down onto him. Sakura took him, almost all the way inside, while her lips parted for a satisfied sigh as Kakashi's grip tightened at her waist. She smirked up at him as she rocked in his lap, pleased by the pinch of his brow, the uttered curse, and the hitch of breath.

Out of all the things Kakashi and Sakura had done together, what she always loved most were the sounds he made. There was something so satisfying about reducing the famously aloof and stoic man to a puddle of blissful goo, and hearing it as it happened.

Kakashi hissed as she gyrated in his lap, never failing to be amazed at how well they fit together. Her smaller hands cupped his face as her hips worked in measured movements, keeping his length buried deep inside. She knew just how to drive him wild and it was terrifyingly thrilling. He could feel her breath against his face, but all he could focus on was the green of her eyes and the rhythm she kept.

A guttural sound resonated at the back of his throat. “Fuck.. Sakura… You feel so goo-mmf!”

She crushed their mouths together and there was no more thought, only the need to touch and feel. Kakashi threaded his fingers into her hair and moaned against her lips as he held her close, her soft curves gliding along the firm planes of his body.

Ino had rolled over onto her stomach and was watching the pair with lust-clouded eyes, turned on by their sounds and the way he grabbed Sakura as if he needed her more than air. Ino pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled closer, smoothing her hand over Kakashi’s leg. Her lips pressed to Sakura’s shoulder as she swept her hair to the side.

“Mmm… his cock feels so good filling you up, doesn't it?” Ino purred, her hand ghosting across Sakura’s back. But the sinful play of her tongue didn't stop there. Her heavy gaze slid to Kakashi as his head fell back, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

Slender fingers traced along his arm. “You like how her pussy feels wrapped around you, so wet… so hot.” A sudden gasp left him as Ino reached between his legs to fondle his twin sacs. “I bet you wanna fill her hot little hole with your come.”

Kakashi groaned; he felt overwhelmed and overheated, and if Ino kept it up he wasn't going to last much longer. His cheeks were flushed as he pulled Sakura closer, disrupting her pace. Her eyes met his and he resisted the urge to close them and revel in the glorious moment. He was a selfish bastard after all, and he wanted more.

“I need you to do the thing,” he panted desperately.

The one sentence brought some clarity back into focus for Sakura. She knew immediately what he was requesting; it was something they'd tried before and employed from time to time if he wanted to extend their union. 

Sakura reached back behind her and found Ino’s arm, halting her teasing movements. “Slow down, Ino, we don't want to end it yet.”

The blonde pulled her hand away, murmuring her agreement and a soft apology. She watched as Sakura smiled and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Kakashi’s.

“Breathe,” she gently reminded him.

It happened quickly, and the flicker of Sakura’s chakra was so faint that Ino barely caught it.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he felt her chakra spill into him at his pelvis. It had been embarrassing the first time, and he didn't  _ really _ need it - at least not when it was just him and Sakura. He'd always had enough stamina, but seeing how this was a special circumstance, some help to last longer certainly wouldn't hurt.

“Just tell me when,” Sakura whispered before kissing him again. Kakashi hummed as their tongues met; the slide of slick muscle made his belly warm and his head tingle. 

The tips of his fingers gently pressed to her back and skated down, pressing firmly to her rear. “When,” he murmured between a kiss. Then he was pushed away and down onto his back an  _ oomph _ . Sakura sat upright  letting him fill her completely. His fingers flexed at her hips as she began to move, rising and falling atop him.

Ino swung her legs over Kakashi, straddling him behind Sakura. She met his gaze over the rosette’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm around her and began kissing on Sakura's neck. Ino’s hands ghosted up Sakura’s body, catching her breasts; she kneaded the supple globes of flesh, tweaking stiff nipples and smiling at the instant response.

“Do you like that?” Ino cooed, knowing full well what the answer was. Sakura moaned as she nodded and Ino looked to see if Kakashi was still watching. And he was; he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Sakura looked like she was swimming in absolute bliss and Ino was the sexy goddess bestowing it upon her  never mind the fact that he was wedged inside her.

Ino's hands trailed up the valley of Sakura’s breasts and up the column of her throat, tilting her head back as she went. Ino’s perfectly pink tongue teased the sensitive skin exposed to her as her fingers curved over Sakura's chin and pressed to her lips. Kakashi grunted as Sakura took Ino's fingers into her mouth, still keeping her steady rhythm on top of him.

Sakura moaned as Ino pulled her fingers free with a soft, wet pop, and then set them to her clit. Ino’s teeth pressed against her neck, sucking an angry red mark into the fairness of her skin. Sakura's hips stuttered, her bounce dropping into a deep grind. Kakashi's cock felt incredible, filling her so deeply. Her hand shot up and back to take a fistful of Ino's hair as the biting sting of teeth began to toe the line from pleasure into pain. 

Ino released her, breathing heavily against her skin as she sped her teasing fingers - replacing one overwhelming sensation with another. She clutched onto Sakura's hip, her fingers falling over Kakashi's as she urged her to keep riding him. “You need to play catch up. Come for us Sakura. Let me watch you come all over his cock.”

Sakura whimpered, her hips rocking through the dual sensations of that thick length buried inside her and the soft yet unrelenting pads of Ino's fingers. She gripped Kakashi's wrist with her other hand and then gasped out as he rocked up into her. He thrust into her rhythm, each snap driving him in harder, hitting some spot deep inside.

Sakura's face scrunched up, her lips parting with a harsh breath, and gods she looked so stunning as her body went taut, an impassioned cry following. Kakashi stilled, his hands pushing and pulling her hips like the moon on the tides, letting her ride the waves of pleasure that crested and washed over her. 

“Fuck… Sakura, you're so beautiful…” Kakashi whispered out harshly between breaths.

Ino hummed as she gingerly eased her fingers away and kissed her shoulder. “Yeah, she is.”

Sakura sagged back against Ino, a smile tugging at her lips as she tried to catch her breath. “That was so good…”

Ino smirked, her hands smoothing along Sakura's thighs. Kakashi tugged her down, capturing her lips with a kiss that turned hungrier the higher up her spine he slid his hand. With a bit of coaxing, Sakura lifted off of him, letting his length slide free as she moved up, kissing him more insistently. He moaned against her mouth as their tongues came together lazily.

Ino leaned over as she settled across Kakashi's thighs, pressing a kiss to Sakura's back. She positioned herself, teasingly brushing against his cock before letting the head of him split her folds and sink into her molten heat as she lowered herself. She took every inch of him with one fluid movement, rolling her hips as she found herself fully seated in his lap. 

Kakashi's fingers clawed at Sakura's back as he pulled away from the kiss, the curse that flew from his lips was distorted by a heady moan. “Fuck…  _ Ino _ .”

She smiled and reached her hand back before letting it forward to land across Sakura's ass with a sharp smack. Ino chuckled at the harsh gasp that left her lips. “It's my turn for a ride.”

Sakura looked down at Kakashi, holding his gaze, just as dark and heated as her own. He smiled, tilting his head up to kiss her again. Ino reached forward, sliding her middle finger into Sakura's dripping hole with ease and she moaned softly, lowering her face to return the kiss more easily.

Ino dragged her finger in and out slowly, stroking against her walls with every stroke. “Sakura…” she pouted, teasing her already sensitive flesh, reminding her that she just had a go.

The rosette shivered and pulled away from the kiss. “Mmm… you keep doing that like it's incentive to move,” she teased. 

Ino pulled her hand away and made a show of licking her fingers clean as Sakura climbed off of Kakashi and laid out beside him. Her deep forest eyes were trained up at Ino just as hungrily as Kakashi's stare was. 

Kakashi lifted his hands, let them caress over the fullness of Ino's thighs, feeling just how strong they were as she undulated against him. He cupped her rear, squeezing the toned mounds of flesh as he pulled her down, rocking up into her at the same time. The vivid seafoam green of her eyes disappeared as the lids fluttered close.

Sakura watched as they built up a steady tempo, Kakashi's arms flexing as he aided Ino's pace. He really was a piece of work, the toned expanses of his body clenching rhythmically with every roll of his hips, the wet slap of skin on skin, his cock glistening with her come mixed with Ino's essence. And then there was Ino. Gods she looked exquisite, Sakura thought as she hummed to herself. From the flush that spread down her chest to the fullness of her breasts and those perfectly dusky nipples that crowned each one. Her kiss-bruised lips parted, deep pink like the flowers that bloomed outside her window in summer.

She was beckoned to them and Sakura found the strength to move again. She lifted up onto her knees to cup Ino's face, holding her head steady as she leaned in and kissed her. Kakashi wet his lips as he watched them kiss; they looked so damn good together it was easy to get distracted. He slowed the pace to let them kiss, the soft sound of Sakura capturing and recapturing Ino's mouth was incredibly sexy. He sighed as her passage squeezed around him and he let his hands smooth up from her hips, feel the soft planes of her abdomen, up to cup her breasts.

Ino mewled as Kakashi's large hands began to knead at her flesh, adept fingers catching and rolling her nipples, giving them a light pinch. He moaned low as they hardened under his touch and he felt the warmth between them grow. Ino tore her mouth from Sakura's, softly panting. “Oh, shit… that got me so wet…”

Kakashi grinned as he kneaded at her again, holding a breast steady for Sakura as she bent down to take a nipple between her lips. “I don't think she's done with you,” Kakashi teased.

“When is she ever?” Ino muttered, lost in the feelings bestowed upon her.

Sakura's teeth scraped over the pebbled peak in reply before she sucked her hard into her mouth. She released her with a wet pop and turned her attention down to where their bodies met. Her touch skimmed down Kakashi's torso, her fingers spreading apart to circle around his cock. She stroked him, fingers following Ino's rise and fall. But that was just a tease, she was only getting her fingers nice and wet so she could return the favor to Ino, capturing her clit between slick fingertips. 

Ino's eyes popped open. “Sakura-!”

“What?” she chirped nonchalantly, a smile curling her lips.

Ino's reply was bitten off by a whimper as her body came down more harshly against Kakashi's. He grunted as he tried to remain focused, working with Ino in the odd tempo she set, Sakura's fingers disrupting the flow. The way Ino trembled atop him was making it difficult for Kakashi to remain passive in the situation. “I want more Ino,” he thrust up into her again, softly grunting, but his sound had been drowned out by the the swell of her moan, “let me fuck you… please…”

Sakura dropped another kiss along the blonde's shoulder as she eagerly nodded, and pulled back out of the way. She knew that Kakashi was worked up as it was, the chakra infused blocker she put on him was only amplifying everything, too. Even with it in place, he wasn't going to last too much longer.

Ino clutched onto Kakashi as her world moved, the comforter soft against her back as he laid her out over it. She grinned at him as he spread her legs, allowing him the room to adjust himself. Ino took full advantage of the moment, letting her fingers drag across sweat dampened skin and the firmness of his muscles. She threaded her fingers into his hair, her heated gaze taking in his strong features. She couldn't believe that the first time she got to see under Kakashi's mask she also got to see  _ so _ much more. She pulled him to her for a kiss as he began to thrust into her, the friction of their bodies making the tingling warmth spread across her, like she was high on the drag of his body over hers, of his cock along her walls, striking her deep.

Sakura felt herself grow hot as she watched and she was beginning to wonder if she really was as insatiable as her partners had joked. Not that they ever  _ really  _ complained. Ino looked so pretty with Kakashi’s fingers clenching at her hip and his tongue in her mouth. She let her fingers slide down her body and directly between her thighs, her touch gliding over slick flesh. Two fingers slipped inside with ease, and Sakura sighed as they provided a bit of relief from the throbbing want building inside her again.

Kakashi broke the kiss for a gasp of air, rasping soft curses against her ear as he slowed, swiveling his hips before pulling back. He pulled out from her and climbed off the bed, standing at the edge of it. He glanced to Sakura, and there was no describing how sexy it was to see her touching herself as she watched them, to know that she was just as turned on. He crooked his finger at her before reaching forward and taking hold of Ino’s thighs. 

She was still catching her breath, humming in delight as she was jerked closer. A blissful smile crossed her face, more than ready for whatever Kakashi had in store for her. He slid back inside Ino with one strong roll of his hips, a sharp gasp parting her lips as he fell flush to her. “Kakashi!”

He tried to hide a smile at her reaction as he wet his too-dry lips and then slowly teased back. “You like that?” he asked with a deliberate slow rock of his body into hers, relishing in the moan it drew from her

Sakura crawled forward, wiggling her hips in Kakashi's direction as she leaned to look down at Ino’s face. “Yeah she does….”

“I want to hear it from Ino,” Kakashi remarked as he reached over, setting his palm to the sweet curve of Sakura’s rear. He squeezed her flesh appreciatively before sliding his fingers over and finding her entrance, slick with her desire, the proof of her pleasure, and he pushed two fingers in all the way to the last knuckle. Sakura cooed as she held Ino’s gaze, pushing back against his hand.

She tore her eyes from Sakura to look at the man before her. “Fuck yes, now quit teasing me.”

“Bossy,” he teased.

“You have no idea.” Sakura chuckled a little but a thrust of his fingers morphed the sound into a moan.

Kakashi began to rock his hips, letting Ino feel every inch of him slide in and out. Sakura’s breath hitched as his fingers hooked inside her, every long thrust of his was accompanied with a similar one of his fingers, their moans lacing together. Sakura gazed down at Ino, watching her body as it was jostled with every powerful drive of Kakashi’s hips. She moaned at the loss of Kakashi’s fingers, but her body was still tingling, playing at the edges of the fire and threatening to become engulfed. 

The breath was pushed from Ino with every quickening snap of Kakashi’s body against hers His hands briefly jerked her closer, tilting her hips up as he began to pound into her. She cried out, eyes screwed shut as she was assaulted by overwhelming pleasure. He was fucking her so deep, the head of his cock prodding against some spot buried inside her. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Ka-ka-shi~!”

Ino went taut, gasping sharply before she came apart beneath him, her voice ringing out in euphoria. Kakashi fucked her through her orgasm, grunting and swearing as her body pulsed around his, as she clutched onto him as her entire body shook, demanding he join her. And as much as Kakashi wanted to, there was still Sakura and he was so wound up he didn’t even know how long he would be able to make it before he would be begging her to release the block.

A deep moan rumbled low in Kakashi throat as he forced himself to slow, to loosen his grip on her and allow her to rest. ”Are you okay Ino?”

She made some strangled sound and held up the okay sign they used to signal in the field. Kakashi chuckled and kissed her shoulder as he eased out from her. He made sure she was situated okay on the bed before stepping over, his hands taking hold of Sakura’s hips. Her cheeks were flushed to nearly match her hair and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed the enter of her back.

She sighed softly. “Kakashi, please…”

He didn’t need much convincing. He slipped inside her body with a soft groan - they always melded together perfectly, like a glove, like a key sliding home and he was unlocking her. Sakura mewled as he began to tug her back into his thrusts. There was no more teasing, this was all about reaching the end now. Kakashi’s pace quickly increased, the slick sound of their bodies meeting echoed off the walls. Sakura was just  _ dripping _ wet and he lifted a foot onto the edge of the mattress, his grip curling around her arms and pulling her more upright for better purchase, her moans rising in pitch at the change in angle.

Sakura cried out his name as his thrusts came more relentless, the position driving her closer to release with every frantic thrust. Ino blinked the hazy lust from her eyes. She didn’t think she had anything left in her, but damn if she didn’t find Sakura gorgeous right now - her hair a total mess, covered in a sheen of sweat, tears in the corners of her eyes as Kakashi fucked her into oblivion. 

Kakashi’s voice came out stiffly, the bliss coiling deep inside him was becoming painfully compressed. “Off… let me come with you, Sakura…”

She reached back and grabbed onto his hips, sending the pulse of chakra that would trip the switch and cancel the block. “Kakashi! I’m- I-I’m…”

Sakura breath stuttered, her body tightening before being taken by the fire. She clutched onto him as her eyes clenched shut, his name coming out in desperate moans as his thrusts turned erratic. He squeezed her hips, fingers digging in almost painfully as white hot bliss raced through his limbs like lightning, He snapped against her, crying out as he came, his hips slowing into a crazed grind as he gasped for breath.

Sakura was already feeling heavy and sated and Kakashi tightened his hold on her as he felt her begin to wilt back against him. He guided them down onto the bed as he eased out from her. “I’ll be right back,” he panted, getting up on shaky legs to go dispose of the condom.

Ino moaned happily, satisfied, as she reached for Sakura, wrapping her up in her arms. “Ohmigod,” she whispered with a little chuckle. “I can’t believe we just…”

Sakura kissed her lazily. “Do you feel bad about it?”

“Fuck no,” she replied with a grin. “You?”

“Now that’s a silly question,” Sakura quipped before kissing her again.

Kakashi returned to find them softly kissing one another He shook his head as he laid back on the bed on the other side of Sakura. His hand swept along her back. “I need some time that’s all you, ladies.”

Sakura broke away from the kiss. “Just waiting on you. I could go for a nap… and then maybe another round?”

“Maybe after some food. What do you always say?”

Ino playfully shoved Sakura’s shoulder. “See? You give everyone that speech.”

The rosette laughed but then brought her palm to her head. “Dammit I forgot to put the veggies in.”

Ino swooped in and gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll go do it seeing as how I’m the reason why you got distracted from it in the first place.”

“Sakura? Distracted?” Kakashi teased; it was nice to feel so relaxed in these moments that came after, and to know that it wasn’t just him that gave Sakura crap for her insistence on eating and replenishing fluids. 

Sakura gestured to Ino’s  _ naked _ retreating form. “Can you blame me?”

Ino’s laughter carried from the front of the apartment and Sakura smiled as she rolled to face Kakashi. “So… hi.”

“Hi,” he echoed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you were going to be here so soon.”

Kakashi lifted a hand and pushed some hair from her face. “I’m glad I got here early,” he replied.

“Yeah I bet you are,” she teased.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. “You … are something else, Haruno Sakura.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

“As if you’d let him,” Ino added as she stood in the doorway, her clothes in hand. “I’m gonna get dressed and let you guys have your day.”

Sakura pouted as she playfully accused her. “You mean you’re just gonna run off now that you got what you came here for?”

“Oh shut up, FOrehead, you know it’s not like that.”

“At least come take a nap with us, leave after.” Kakashi nodded his agreement as he smiled at her, his stare raking over her body.

Ino tossed her hair back over her shoulder. “If I get back into that bed you’re not gonna let me up, I know that trick.”

Sakura grinned. “Well I mean… you did say you weren’t heading out until tomorrow, it’d be okay for us to keep you in bed a little longer.”

“ _ Us _ ?” she asked as she looked to the older man.

Kakashi’s devious grin matched Sakura’s and Ino idly wondered if they knew just how perfect they were for each other. “Yeah, come on Ino… just a little longer.”

She rolled her eyes as she dropped her clothes and them climbed back into bed with them.  “I should probably leave around dinner time,” she murmured.

“Sure,” Sakura agreed, even though her tone didn’t quite inspire confidence.

“I mean it,” Ino cautioned. 

“Say it again later,” Sakura whispered as she nuzzled up with Ino

And later, she did, she tried to tell Sakura she had to go, but the rosette was too occupied with eating her out as if she hadn’t eaten all day and Kakashi was all too happy to silence her weak protests with his cock. Her lips did look quite pretty stretched around him. 

As Ino got swept away in another round of ecstasy she wasn’t really worried about making it to the gates on time tomorrow. Right now, all she felt was Sakura’s tongue as if every jab was a reminder of what she always told her, that none of them ever knew when their time was coming, so might as well make the best of what they had. Right now the best was confined within the walls of the apartment and the arms of two people she never thought she would ever be tangled up in with together.


End file.
